


Repeating History

by fluffywonder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffywonder/pseuds/fluffywonder
Summary: A small (huge) moment at the end of Infinity War.





	Repeating History

**Author's Note:**

> This is just brain-vomit. VERY short brain vomit.
> 
> IW compliant, no spoilers for Endgame. MCU compliant.

“Is this the first soldier you’ve lost?”

_No_ , he wants to choke out. She is staring dispassionately; she does not understand, she  _cannot_ —

He feels the desperate swell of words bubbling up behind his lips, slamming into his teeth, cutting off his air, he remembers, he wants to scream-  _Obie, Maya, Coulson, Howard, Maria, Jarvis, Yinsen... Peter._ Peter.

So much potential gone, he thinks. Just warped and twisted, or killed, or dusted— it’s all the same, in the end, and he wants to just  _scream_ , until his throat tears and his traitorous eyes dry out.

But he doesn’t. Somehow he catches his breath and clamps down on his own tongue hard enough to taste blood and ash and regret. In the end, he just stares at Nebula and grits out the same words he had told Rogers so, so long ago, long before orange exploding people and murderously twisted AIs and grainy footage of a horribly familiar road - and it’s fitting, that the first time he’d forced out the words, the world had been ending, and now it is again.

_We are not soldiers._

**Author's Note:**

> 💜


End file.
